


Voltron/Phineas and Ferb crossover

by SeaChicken707



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaChicken707/pseuds/SeaChicken707





	Voltron/Phineas and Ferb crossover

“Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...” the siren inside Voltron wailed as the systems failed. “We have to brace for impact, we can’t get flight back online”, Shiro yelled into comms. BOOM! They crashed on earth, but it wasn’t an area any of them were familiar with. They had crashed in Danville, USA.

Nearby the crash site, two boys were in their backyard, with their pet platypus. BOOM! The two boys looked towards the noise. “What was that?” one of the boys exclaimed. The other boy shrugged; he didn’t talk much. The first kid, a boy with firey red hair and an oddly shaped head, was named Phineas. The second boy had green hair and was named Ferb. Just as they stood up, their friends, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella arrived. “Whatcha doin?” Isabella asked, as she did every day. “We were going to check out that big explosion”, Phineas replied. “Cool!” she exclaimed. “Can we come with?” “Sure.”

As the kids neared the crater they saw what was inside. There was a huge mechanical man, who looked to be made of large mechanical lions. Five people were climbing out of different areas of the robot, and looked around. They noticed the kids standing on the edge of the crater, and one of the paladins, Hunk, waved to them. The kids started walking towards the robot. “Stop! You could get hurt”, Shiro yelled to them. “This is very dangerous.” The kids ignored him and finally reached the paladins. While the others were admiring the robot, Phineas walked up to Shiro. “Do you guys need any help?” Shiro was surprised. “What could kids do to help an ancient mechanical weapon?” Phineas started listing some of the things they’d built. “Ok. Just because you can build that stuff doesn’t mean you can repair this”, Shiro responded. “Just let us try”, Phineas begged. “Fine”

They retrieved their tools and got to work. While they were working, Lance, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and even Shiro, were enjoying some homemade lemonade. After about an hour, Phineas approached the paladins. “We scanned the whole thing, and we think we can fix it, and even make a second one.” “That's impossible!” Lance yelled, and the rest of the paladins seemed skeptical as well. As the kids worked, the paladins talked amongst themselves. “Do you really think they can fix it?” Allura asked Shiro. “I’m not sure. I hope they can”, Shiro replied. 

After another hour the kids came up from the crater and said they were finished. The paladins went down into the crater, and returned to Voltron. Indeed, the children had fixed the ancient monstrosity. “Thank you”, Shiro called to the kids. “Anytime!” Phineas replied. As Voltron flew up into the sky, the kids returned to their backyard, where their pet platypus was no longer there. “Where’s Perry?” Buford asked, to nobody in particular. “I don’t know but we should get started”, Phineas said, excitedly. The kids pulled out some schematics and got to work. They were building another Voltron. 

The platypus, Perry, had gone into his secret lair underneath the house. An old man showed up on the large screen as Perry arrived. The man started talking, but Perry wasn’t listening. “...anyway go see what Doof is up to”, the man said. Perry hadn’t heard much of it, but one thing was clear. He had to go see what Heinz Doofenshmirtz was doing. Perry made his way to a flying car, and flew over to Doofs building. Landing on the balcony, Perry saw Heinz chained to a table, with futuristic looking chains. By him, there was an odd old lady in a long robe, who had purple skin. “Tell me how to get back to my dimension, old man!” she screamed. “I don’t know how! I don’t know what yo-” Heinz was cut off as she pressed a button and he started screaming in pain again. She was torturing him. “Perry! I’ve never been so happy to see you!” Heinz exclaimed. The platypus froze, his blood cold, as the witch turned to him. “Why are you here?” The witch yelled at Perry. Instead of responding he started to run away. Before he got far, he was hit in the back with a stun blast. As his eyes closed and consciousness faded, he heard Heinz scream in pain again.

After the kids had fixed Voltron, the paladins split into lions, and started to fly away. “This earth seems much different than the one we’ve been to”, Hunk said to the team. “You’re right”, Shiro replied. “What if we are in another dimension? That's possible, we’ve done it before”, Hunk continued. “Maybe we should go check the rest of the place out to make sure”, Lance chipped in. “Fine. We will see if this is the same dimension”, Shiro said, rolling his eyes. They couldn't have left dimensions without noticing. Right? 

As they flew they noticed that things looked a lot different than the earth they were used to. More…primitive. “Maybe Hunk was right”, Shiro said. “I don’t see what’s wrong with any of this”, Allura said, happily. “It’s outdated”, Pidge replied. “Earth hasn’t looked like this for decades. The only place you could see pictures like this, is in history books.” The whole team was beginning to think either they went back in time, or they went to another dimension. They decided to go back to the kids, because they knew nowhere else to get help.

As they were on their way back, they saw a large figure in the kids backyard. “Is that another Voltron?” Pidge asked, baffled. The rest of the team were equally confused. “They said they could build another one”, Allura explained. “But I didn’t think they actually could.” The five lions landed in the street, causing traffic. “Maybe we should leave them hovering”, Pidge suggested. Shiro agreed and ordered the team to leave the lions hovering, as they jumped down to the backyard. As they approached it, they saw that the kids did indeed build a second Voltron. After they had hit the ground, Phineas approached them. “Why are you guys back? We fixed your robot”, he said, confused. “We believe this is another dimension”, Shiro explained. “Do you know how to get us back?” “I don’t know. We can try to rig something up”, Phineas answered. “Is this what it looks like?” Pidge asked. “Yes. we have created another robot thing that you guys pilot”, Phineas responded proudly. “That's amazing.” “It’s name is Voltron!” Lance yelled from the back. Pidge ignored him and kept talking. “Does it work?” “We haven’t tested it out yet, but we can now”, Phineas replied. They started to climb into the different lions and as they did, the lions roared to life. Isabella was in the blue lion, Buford in the yellow, Baljeet in the green, Ferb in the red, and Phineas in the black. Surprisingly, they were able to form Voltron and fly the lions with perfect coordination. “That's amazing”, Hunk said, fascinated.

The paladins were starting to think about their situation. “While we are gone, Haggar could do some serious damage”, Allura said, worriedly. “You don’t think-” Lance didn’t finish. “What were you going to say?” Shiro asked. “You don’t think she followed us here?” Lance said. “That's a possibility right?” “Let’s hope not”, Allura said, looking into the sky.

Across the city, both Perry and Doofenshmirtz were tied up now, and Doof was severely hurt. The witch had stopped torturing him in order to keep him alive, but he was still breathing lightly. The witch had begun tearing tearing through his apartment to try and find something to send her back to her dimension. “It has to be here somewhere”, she hissed. Perry had begun to wiggle out. Because he was a small platypus, this was quite easy. After he had escaped he ran to the edge of the building and called his hover car. Just then the witch turned around. “Stop!” she screeched. He ignored her and kept running. The witch started firing magic at Perry. She was trying to kill him! Perry made it to his car, but it was shot out of the sky in a fiery explosion. Perry barely survived, using his parachute to escape.

The paladins left the kids to find somewhere to stay while they figured out how to get home. They started looking in the city, to find a hotel of some sort. Phineas had given them some money, as they didn’t have any Earth currency, especially from this time period. They found a hotel next to an oddly shaped purple building. Their rooms were on the top floor. As they settled in, they all wondered how they would get home. “Maybe there isn’t any getting back home”, Lance said solemnly. “Don’t think like that. We will find a way to get back”, Shiro said to him. However, Shiro was thinking the same thing. If they couldn’t get back, then Voltron couldn’t protect the universe. Everything would fall apart.

The paladins had slept through the night, and the next morning they went to get breakfast. At the hotel they had foods none of them were used to. Such as waffles. However, they all enjoyed their food, and afterward went to walk around the city. They were going about their business, when they heard noises from the strange purple building. “That sounds like screaming or something!” Lance said, “maybe we should check it out” Shiro responded, “You’re right, let’s go.” The team started into the building, but the elevator was broken. They had to take the stairs. For most of them it wasn’t a big deal, but for Hunk. Hunk was breathing heavily the whole way up. Eventually they reached the top floor, where the screaming evidently was coming from one of the apartments. They made their way to the door when they heard a familiar voice, that made them freeze. “Tell me how to get BACK!” Haggar screamed in her creepy, raspy voice. Lance motioned for them to go back and get the lions, but the rest of the paladins didn’t notice. Hunk readied his bayard and they plowed through the door.

Upon seeing the man chained to a table, they ran at the witch, trying to distract her. It worked long enough for Pidge to cut the chains freeing Heinz. He scampered off into another part of his apartment, like a wounded animal. By that time it was clear they couldn’t defeat her alone. She hit lance with a blast of magic, that knocked him out. Pidge shot her whip at the witch but she grabbed it and threw Pidge across the room, rendering her unconscious. Allura did the same and was also knocked unconscious. Hunk and Shiro decided to try a group effort, so Hunk fired his huge blaster at Haggar, and shiro charged from behind. Midway through, they all stopped due to an extremely loud whooshing sound. They all looked to the balcony and there was Voltron number 2. Phineas and Ferb had arrived to attempt to take out the witch. They fired a huge blast from the red lions mouth, knocking Haggar off her feet. She knew better than to take on Voltron and two paladins alone, so she ran away. “That was close”, Shiro said, helping lance and Pidge up. The paladins went back to the hotel and got some well deserved sleep.

In the morning, they ate and took showers. After that they all felt much better. The paladins made their way back to the kids backyard, to try and get home. When they arrived, Phineas was waiting for them. “Here’s a device to open a portal to your dimension”, he said, handing Shiro a device that looked similar to a TV remote. “Thank you. For this, and saving our asses back there”, he responded, smiling. The rest of the paladins thanked the kids, and joined Shiro in the lions. As they left Ferb said, “Those are some really cool fuckers.”


End file.
